Legend of Dragoon 2
by teamkickass
Summary: The legend of the Original Dragoons has faded from our lives-as has the tale of the newer Dragoons that saved us from destruction 3,000 years ago. That is because there is a threat to the world once again. and Dragoons are needed. Bio's needed-send by PM look inside for details and prologue AND I need cover art! Whoever is willing to do cover art for me will be the best person
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaacccccck :D**

**Ok, I will say this once-send me Bio's Via PM. This way it does NOT break FFnets terms of use and it make it easier for me to get the bios planed out into the story. I need eight bios-send me yours and the Dragoon spirit you favor and I might pick you to be that character. **

**Rules? Not any-just send me you character via PM with the Bio sheet below. This is the prologue that is meant to help you create your character in the current time period of Endiness. **

**TKA is Back in action. I have moved the majority of my stories to Assassinsden because I prefer that site over any other. But I still love this site very much. So, meh.**

* * *

_14,000 years ago is the start of the legend. So long ago we, humans, were ruled by a species known as Wingleys. Wingleys ruled us as unfair Gods-that's what they thought they were. !4,000 years ago was the end of a war of which we broke free from the rule. A man who's name is forgotten to us claimed war on them, and with the help of eight dragons and the ones who controled the dragons, the dragoons, we were able to be free. _

_Then, later, 3,000 years ago. The Dragoons were needed again, a man who wanted to bring about the destruction of the world by using the moon child. The Dragoons had to stop the wingley man, among the dragoons was the human king of Serdio at that time, King Albert, the last Full blooded Giganto to ever exist, Kongol, The first sacred Sister of Millie Seseau, Miranda, The Black Monster, Rose. A human Warrior, Dart. The master at the Rouge School of Marshal arts, Hashel and The Wingley, Meru.  
__All of these names are memorable to us-as we were saved by them. But the Legend of the original Dragoons has begun to fade-and so has the newer one, as time worn down its epic tale..._

_As a fresh one began__-As the world fell into peril, the wars raged the streets, mothers cried. As the horrible day of the destruction of Bale began._

_Of this time and period a rebel group against the world appeared-Known as Jinx. They were of mostly young teenagers and young adults. Jinx had said that they only wanted to "Cleanse" this world of the "Impure". Which was untrue-As Jinx focused on the innocent lives rather that the criminals. having already attacked several towns in Tiberoa and have seemingly changed focus to Basil. But this was the first time they attacked a major city-and the first time they did major damage to the property and murdered massively-after the attack a total count of 72 lives were lost. The ones in the Indel Castle were luckily unharmed. __But the current King was like all the others-he would not stand for this atrocity. And neither would Tiberoa. _

_War was declared on the Jinx Rebel Group by Basil and Tiberoa-But neither of the countries knew that that war was exactly what Jinx was waiting for. For Jinx had a secret weapon-a weapon that was used a long time ago-and was not to be used again._

* * *

_I had a dream once-of this day_

_I knew from the past and_

_all of our memories are the same_

_I had hoped our hearts would be the same_

_once __again_

_I had a dream once-of everything burning_

_I had hoped nightmares_

_would never become reality_

_I believed it was all a lie_

_like the older one would tell you_

_at night_

_I had a dream once-were the world was no more_

_I knew_

_that it was not_

_ever going to happen to me_

_I became strong _

_one with the world_

_around us_

_once more_

_once __again_

_I had a heart_

_I had a love_

_I had a dream_

_that no one was hurt_

_I wanted it to be real_

_I want to see a legend_

_I want to be one_

_with the legend of my_

_dreams_

_I wanted to see it all before_

_my life would end_

_I wanted to become one with_

_the reality of_

_fantasy_

* * *

_When our memories become one_

_I will find you_

_I will look for you_

_among the seas I roam_

_I search for_

_the one I long for_

_I am one with the sea_

_one with our memories_

_one with the destiny_

_One with every memory_

_one with the past_

_one with the hope you lax_

_I am looking for you on_

_the seas_

_of the world_

_across the world_

_of Endiness I search_

_for all of us_

_I am one with the sea_

_One with the heart of memories_

_one with myself_

_one with everything of everything._

* * *

_ **Written by TKA (Teamkickass) AKA Dreamer4forever**_

**_Dragoon spots open:(_**

**_Red-eyed dragoon (__Weapon/s: Sword)_**

**_Blue-Sea Dragoon (Hammer/Boomerang_**

**_Violet__ Dragoon(fists/long sword)_**

**_White-silver Dragoon(Bow & arrow_**

**_Jade Dragoon(Spear/dagger)_**

**_Dark Dragoon(Rapier/other)_**

**_Golden Dragoon(Ax)_**

**_Divine Dragoon(any)_**

**Bio Sheet: (Send me by PM)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:(This does NOT affect the type of Dragoon spirit you can choose.)**

**height:**

**weight:**

**Species:(Giganto's no longer exist-but "Half-bloods" do)**

**preferable weapon:(this KINDA affects the D spirit you chose-see above)**

**Personality: (Now this DOES affect your Dragoon spirit a little)**

**Dragoon Spirit:( You are not likely to start of with it-so please don't put in Background of anything that you already have it)**

**Background:**

**Hair: (Color and length-be as detailed as you like)**

**Eyes:**

**Features:**

**clothes:(This should probably go according to the D spirit you chose)**

**Home town?: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Ideals/philosophy:**

**Goal in life:**

**zodiac:(This affects love interests and that sorta thing)**

**Role: (this goes along with you D spirit)**

**Stats Sheet(send by PM if you want to-this is not required.)**

**Level: (start with 1-4 no higher)**

**HP:**

**ATT:**

**DEF:**

**M-AT:**

**M-DEF:**

**Speed:**

**Addition Page(Send me Level of Addition, Number of strikes, and name. If you do not do this I will name them up for you. You can Have up to 9 additions no less than 4)**


	2. Jinxes Major Move

**As we all now my first chapter always Fing sucks T.T'. But my others are better.. ****I am sure that stories are supposed to be the other way around. But... meh. (It's rather short, sorry)**

**So, I will recommend a music composer to listen to while writing any form of story-Adrian Von Zeigler, His music has the power to remove Writers Block, even if its as bad as mine, if you have writers block I would recommend him. :D **

**And for a fifteen year old I think I have a damn good vocabulary-so don't make fun of me. :P**

* * *

**_Book I Chapter I: Jinxes major move_  
**

_"The People of Bale had caught news of the Rebel group Jinx, They were destructive young people who had bad notions of life. Jinx had chosen to move against the town of Bale in Basil. Was it because Basil was in a close relationship with Tiberoa? Or was because King Alexander III was sending troops to aid Tiberoa from the Jinx Attacks? They said it was none of the above-they said that the Moon That Never Sets did not simply just explode like many people believed. They said it was still in existence-And the Dark Dragoon and Fire Dragoon still lived._

_That could not have been true even if anyone wanted it to be true. Jinx seemed to have wanted to cause Drama by scaring the townsfolk that the moon that nearly destroyed all of us 3,000 years ago is still in existence? Impossible. Even if were true-the Dragoon of Dark and Fire would still be dead, of old age at least. When Jinx Attacked at total of 74 lives were lost, and most of the village suffered from injuries. But luckily none of the Royal family-or anyone- inside the Indels Castle was harmed. The King of Serdio-King Alexander III- would not stand for this any longer. He, like most Kings of Serdio, had a very strong sense of Justice, and because of that he would put stop to any atrocity that occurred._

_The conflagration that engulfed Bale spread out into the woods and surrounding area's-It had to be put out or Hoax would share the same fate as us. Luckily it had started to rain shortly after the fire start spreading, so only small portions of the woods were lost and Hoax was spared as well as the other surrounding towns. Jinx's Leader-who went under the alias Vanilla-was placed under a high bounty for causing such damage to the town and for the lives lost. Soon thereafter 14 members of Jinx were caught and placed under arrest. King Alexander was considering life sentences, but he changed his mind and kept them locked away in the lower part of Bale-which was built 100 years after the last dragoon appearance, which was called the Wingley's Return by many- as he considered it a dungeon. The lower part of Basil was built under the water made of Stone and steel, the stone grew moss over the years and it got dishabille and the resent kings used it only to imprison criminals, among those criminals was the missing princess of Mille Seseau, Ciara. Even though she was a Princess by blood she was ordered to stay in jail, and when she would get out she would not be allowed to go anywhere unattended. Emer-Ciara's younger sister-lost all respect for Ciara that day when she was caught._

_Bale was lucky not to suffer many casualties, and many have grown emotionally stronger from the cataclysm. That was the good that came from the bad."_

Sabrina Garnet Williams read the newspaper as she walked the roads of Deningrad-the Capital of Mille Seseau- she couldn't help but be worried about her hometown. Maybe she would decide to go back and check on everybody. Yet at the same time she didn't want to go back, partly out of fear of what she would find. she lowered the newspaper and held a hand up to her chest, staring down at the ground, she knew it would be a long way to get back to Basil. It took forever to get here, and she had only just got here, too But being the person she was she had almost chosen to leave Deningrad and she was heading down toward the exit of the holy city when someone stopped her in her tracks. He held out his hand-which Sabrina noticed was severely burned. He had a grave face, with dark eyes and pale skin.

"Do not forget, the place we came from." His voice was very deep, with a deep accent to it.

"Pardon?" What could this man possible mean by such a statement?

"Never forget, who you are."

Sabrina already knew who she was, so why was this man asking her about it? She turned away from him, still questioning what he meant. She walked by the guards who stood watch over the town. She keep her hands together, and heard the man call out one last time.

"Never forget! Never forget who the legend was made by!"

She turned and thought 'what legend?' She wondered.

* * *

Children-The future of this world

Children that lost their mothers yet must continue on. Many felt hatred toward Jinx for destroying their home. One of these Children would right songs-she could see the future, yet no one believe her. They all said it was just her wishing.

Queen Alexia of Tiberoa's second youngest daughter, Agate-who lost her mother. Who watched her elder sister, Airiana- take the throne and she did not seem joyous but why would she? A fourteen year old girl was not fit to be ruler, she was barely younger than King Alexander-but it seemed to be enough to crush her spirit. Airiana begged Agate to write her many songs, happy ones. Ones that would insure the victory of Tiberoa against Jinx. So she did. She would write and write and write.

One night she wrote a lullaby for her older sister to sleep with. Fatal Lullaby it was, she would not know that-as she felt the song would give her sister hopes.

She wrote about the Dragoons, one that was stronger than all the rest-even stronger than the divine Dragoon. One that was able to use all the abilities of the other Dragoons and triple the strength.

She did not know what to call the stone-but once she wrote the song, the stone would come into existence. For the great Soa had willed it to be. Agate was giving the Dragoons-rulers of Dragons- a new stone for them to use.. To summon the dragon Gilda, who would aid them in Jinx's demise But what she did not know was that it would be a long wait before something like that could happen. Many things had to first be set in place-and many of them having to do with an old tale about the Wingleys in Mille Seaseu. Many people would be sacrificed though she left that out of her lullaby, but they would do it willingly. So Agate did not worry and did not fret. When she wrote the lullaby she did not know how it would save her sister, but destroy her ownself.

_**When the darkness came,**_

_**one could never forget the day.**_

_**Blood shall spill,**_

_**over Serdio's green home land**_

_**love is forgotten **_

_**as the mothers cries go unheard**_

_**Death awaits at all doors**_

_**waiting for the next to answer his bell**_

_** Alexander the King,**_

_** will offer his aid to thee.**_

_**ones who owned the dragons**_

**_mythical_**_** beast who shall save**_

_**the world from evil beings**_

_**Alexander the king found a stone**_

_**glowing red, blue, white, brown, green and purple.**_

_**With a eye slit in the middle **_

_**It stood out like a golden rock**_

_**among the cobble stones**_

_**Alexander will give this to thee**_

_**angel of god**_

_**living to protect one of another**_

_**Chosen to wield all**_

**_Beautiful_**_** will the stone become **_

Four days after this melody was sung to Airiana they would awake to find Agate dead in her room, for Soa would have to take away the ones whose eyes saw the future before Soa's plan could Advance.

* * *

_**Written by Katy of TKA (Teamkickass) AKA Dreamer4forever**_

**_Dragoon spots_**

**Red-eyed dragoon: taken-Erocker37**

**_Blue-Sea Dragoon (Hammer/Boomerang)_**

**Violet Dragoon:Taken-milleniumslacker2000**

**White-silver Dragoon-Taken-kitefire, Milleniumslacker2000**

**_Jade Dragoon(Spear/dagger)_**

**Dark Dragoon:Taken-Milleniumslacker2000**

**_Golden Dragoon(Ax)_**

**_Divine Dragoon(any)_**

* * *

I'm probably going to beg for Cover Art-if you are an artist of any sort, Please, I beg of you, Please do a cover for this story. *Puppy eyes* And I know, I know I am a sloooowww writer.. Part of that has to do with puppies, part of it has to do with I have more than one story going on and the last part has to do is that I am really, really, really concentrating on this story.  
Other than that, I am splitting this book up into three parts, and there shall be four books. The first being called "An Angelic Tear" The Second being called "Voice From Ages Past" The third being called "Broken Souls" The last being called "The Sunset". Send in your Bio's ASAP because this story has hit the road! :D


	3. Breakout (Short chapter, sorry TT)

**Chapter 2: The Breakout.  
**

* * *

She pushed herself up onto the top of the roof of the buildings, she started to skip across them until the man living under them busted open the door and complained for her to stop. She sighed and looked up, her wings now shown she took off above Lohan.

Lohan. The Commercial City that all of Serdio knew well. It was a large mass and even locals got lost in the crowded streets. The people where often business men who came to the city looking to make a profit. Others came to entertain then selves with the Emulous tournaments that Lohan held. Lohan was a great city, a wonderful city and Ashley Harrington loved it here.

"Hmm, What shall I do today?" She had a slight mischievous nature-though she would try to cause strife of those around her, she liked to play pranks on them, and making them feel rather confused about themselves. She flew above the town pondering on what she should do today.

Today was a great day, she heard those words so many times they started repeating themselves in her own head! She wanted to know what was so great about today, she really did.

And how would she react to tall men wearing unusual cloths, large velvet cloaks with a silver trim. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she would follow them with them knowing she was right behind them.

* * *

The Jinx group, Vanilla had once again sent them out on assignments that did not have anything to do with the fighting the youths were dying for.

Was their job not to "cleanse" this world?

Why?

What was Vanilla after?

Several people asked these questions over and over again to one another. And with their secret weapon being taken away from them, how could they possibly feel safe? How could they trust Vanilla? Most of them Feared the king of Serdio, Alexander, who was strong in arms and had a heart heaped full of justice. And with the Princess of Mille Seaseu taken away from them, what could they do, but fear for themselves?

Ciara sat in her cell wondering these things as well. She smirked "Oh Vanilla, I bet you intended us to get captured-which was why you made us stay out on guard?" Vanilla appeared from the dark shadows, he had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was ghostly, yet unblemished by any cuts or acne his skin should have had.  
" I pity you."

Ciara's face fell and she glared daggers at him." Why?" He would not answer, he unlocked the doors and left.

"It's your choice if you want to leave or not. But choose quickly, the guards will be back soon." Ciara sat open-mouthed. How did he do that? He had no key!

She pushed herself up and wondered why Vanilla was freeing them, they had no more use in his eyes-and she knew it. She quickly stole through the shadows and made her escape.

* * *

_**Written by Katy of TKA (Teamkickass) AKA Dreamer4forever**_

**_Dragoon spots_**

**Red-eyed dragoon: taken-Erocker37**

**Blue-Sea Dragoon Taken-Digitalstorm977**

**Violet Dragoon:Taken-milleniumslacker2000**

**White-silver Dragoon-Taken-kitefire, Milleniumslacker2000**

**Jade Dragoon:MilleniumSlacker2000, rodimus2011_  
_**

**Dark Dragoon:Taken-Milleniumslacker2000**

**Golden Dragoon: Rodimus2011_  
_**

**Divine Dragoon: BlazingDragoonlord_  
_**

**Authors note: Okay, guys, I might be going away for about a month because of Health issues (Nothing to worry about, worst case scenario I'll just have to change how I eat.) So... I will rush myself to at least give you SOMETHING to read while I am away... :)  
**


End file.
